warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Two Warriors
Prologue Rippletail looked at Blazestar. "So it is true," she meowed. "Two new warriors are coming?" "Yes." Rippletail looked worried, while Blazestar looked satisfied. "They will be a great addition, if their not kittypets," purred Blazestar. "Yes, yes, but what if they betray us?" replied Rippletail. "Your to worried," growled Blazestar playfully. "Shut up," giggled Rippletail in a cheerful manner. Chapter One: Into The Forest A black-and-white tom looked into the forest, beyond his own garden. "I wish I could go there," he meowed. "We can, Emmet!" exclaimed a gray she-cat. "Hope.... You don't know how much I love my Upwalkers." Emmet seemed sad. "No, Emmet - we can go beyond our wildest dreams!" "We are destined for greatness. I can see it, just by looking there," Hope added. "Fine," Emmet growled. "Anything bad happens, I'm turning around. You may reckon I'm looking after you, but I'm not." "I can defend myself, scaredy cat." She nipped Emmet's paws and puffed out her chest. "I could do more then that," Emmet warned. Emmet felt something dark about the forest. He went slowly, but determined to get there. It didn't matter if he died - he was usless anyway. "Emmet..." Emmet looked at what Hope was looking at. The forest was beautiful, absoloutely beautiful. "Why haven't I come here before?" Emmet was confused, at first he was scared, now happy. He was satisfied at home, but mystified in the forest. "Emmet, watch out!" The warning came to late. A heavy weight pinned him down, but disappeared. "Just a kittypet." A relieved meow was heard. "I would tear you apart if I had to," Emmet growled. "I'm a warrior. Good thing I came alone. A whole patrol would have had you dead." Emmet gulped. "Hope, let's go." Emmet turned around. "No," Hope insisted. "This cat talks sense." He looked at the newcomer. He was white with black spots and his fur was ragged. Emmet did not want to look like this. "My name is Cloudspots," the cat greeted himself. "What a weird name." Now Hope had it right - she did not want to live like that. "Weird to you." Cloudspots did not seem hostile. Chapter 2: A Smart Talk "Maybe all the other house cats, too?" Emmet hissed. "Now, now," Cloudspots scolded, rolling his eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry about my friend," Hope mewed. "You better be," he replied. "Come, Emmet, lets go." Hope padded back, not checking to see if Emmet was following her. "Emmet," she breathed, "Stop all that loud rustling." A low growl sounded behind her, and she spun around. It was a huge black-and-white animal with blunt claws and sharp fangs. She had heard tales about these... Badger! "Hey! Don't do it!" She spun around, bolting home. She was through the cat door just in time. Fangs snapped wildly behind her. "Heh," she teased. She went to her bowl and ate. But where was Emmet? ~ Emmet had not noticed Hope had left. "Hey, where's that gray cat, Hope?" He wondered. "Behind me," Emmet told him. "She's gone," he breathed.